


Honey Tea

by MyGemsonaIsGay



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGemsonaIsGay/pseuds/MyGemsonaIsGay
Summary: Everyone always thinks the bright and bubbly social media star does nothing but sit around and watch as he gets famous for doing nothing. Spencer knows first hand how much Pyotr works himself to the bone for his dreams. Sometimes Pyotr goes too far and needs to be comforted.Aka, I liked my hurt/comfort with Spencer being comforted, time for one with Pyotr being comforted instead because these soft boyfriends melt my cold heart.





	Honey Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Pyoncer fic because I love these boys so much. (Honestly I already have like 5 short pyoncer fics half written right now so stay tuned for that).

It didn’t matter how much work you put in, how exhausted you were, if you went by the title ‘social media personality’ there was always going to be stigma and false ideas that you were nothing more than a teen sitting in front of a camera doing nothing and getting famous for it. At one point, Spencer was one of those people. It wasn’t until he met Pyotr, really met him, and saw what he went through every waking moment before he realized exactly how much work the younger man put into everything.

Spencer supposed the day he started to realize that there was more to Pyotr was the day he saw the man live stream while sick. It was surprisingly exactly like every other stream the blonde had witnessed, but the behind the scenes was far different. Pyotr packed on the makeup, slapped at his cheeks until he was perky on the surface, and started the stream with the very excitable and very familiar ‘Pow, pow!’. Once the stream was over, he had flopped directly on the couch of the studio, shoving his head under a pillow, as he attempted to drown out his headache and sniffles.

The streams were nothing compared to the hours Spencer watched Pyotr sat at his computer, editing videos, going through handfuls of pictures for the perfect one for Instagram, writing a careful and informed tweet, and everything else the influencer did on a near daily basis. And every time, he’d acknowledge Spencer with as much energy and grinning as he could muster; even when the bags under his eyes darkened as he put off sleep for another hour because ‘It’s almost perfect! My fans deserve nothing less!’.

The worst days were either when Pyotr was off learning a new dance or recording in the studio. He’d forget to eat, get exhausted, and come home at the worst hours with an apology as he slipped into bed, smile still on his face, definitely forced, and he didn’t even bother to take off his makeup.

It was another one of the studio days when Spencer glanced at the clock, noting that it was already ticking past 3am. Pyotr had stopped responding to texts over an hour ago, the last few only apologies and ‘I’ll be done soon!’ over and over. To say it was worrying the blonde was an understatement. His fingers tapped as he sat on the couch, trying to calm himself with tea and the news. It was mostly about his mom, but he was comforted to also see some bits and pieces of Tuesday scattered about. She really did make history with Mars’ Brightest and she was still on her way up.

The click of the handle at the door immediately caught his attention and he flipped off the TV before standing. Pyotr was all but staggering through the door and Spencer was there in an instant, letting the green haired man fall into his arms. His fingers reached out, playing gently with his partner’s soft colored hair.

“You stayed up?” The voice that came out was so rough and scratchy with overuse, a far cry from his usual bubbly tone. “I’m sorry, I got out as quickly as I could. They had me repeat songs, start from the beginning, do it again, no you sang that wrong.” He gave a small whine but leaned into the touch of the gentle fingers all the same.

“I don’t mind.” Spencer stated, moving to help the other out of his jacket so he didn’t sleep in it… Again. “It’s the weekend anyway. Are you alright?” He kept his tone soft, especially since he figured the other probably had a headache, but also knowing he definitely needed comforting right now.

There was a long pause a minute and the older man was pretty sure Pyotr was going to lie and put on his usual ‘don’t worry about me’ face, but instead he shook his head and clung to his boyfriend tighter. “My throat hurts.” The voice was just as rough and even managed to make Pyotr cough by the end of the sentence, instantly worrying Spencer.

“I’ll get you some water.” But when he tried to pull away, Pyotr’s fingers just curled tighter into his shirt. A soft smile slid onto the blonde’s lips and he gently tugged his partner over to the couch with him, laying back on it to settle Pyotr between his legs so he could rest his head on Spencer’s chest. “Only for a minute, you need tea.”

Pyotr just melted into the contact, sighing softly before turning his head so his chin was resting against Spencer’s chest. He stared up at his partner with a soft look, fingers idly making shapes against the blonde’s side. “I love you.” He fought back another cough, usual grin on his face even if he couldn’t really lift his voice too high. It was very likely he wouldn’t be able to use it at all tomorrow.

“They shouldn’t be pushing you this hard.” Spencer frowned, one hand moving to the soft green hair, feeling the last bits of product from this morning still fading from it. He ended up just using both hands to reach up and push Pyotr’s hair back so he could press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.” He added, pulling back a bit to stare into those sparkling eyes.

“My knight in shining armor; always trying to protect me.” Pyotr hummed out but it cracked a bit at the end and he cleared his throat instead. Spencer took that as cue to go make the tea, untangling himself from his clingy partner who only whined at the loss of contact. The blonde wasted no time in heading over to the kitchen, flipping on the light as he started the kettle.

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” Spencer finally huffed out lightly, grabbing the headache pills from on top of the fridge. He took one out and poured the tea, adding some soothing honey, before taking both to his boyfriend as he crouched in front of the couch.

Pyotr’s eyes were barely open, wanting nothing more than to sleep. At the offered relief though, he took both kindly with another soft smile. “Aw~. You love me~.” Pyotr teased before taking the pill and drinking a good bit of the tea.

“Of course I do, I tell you all the time.” Spencer gave an amused smile anyway and leaned in to peck at his partner’s cheeks. Once the cup was handed back to him, the blonde got up to put it in the sink and then headed for the bathroom, coming back with a few makeup wipes before taking his position crouching in front of the couch.

Sleepy eyes peeked open again and Pyotr pouted lightly, feeling the other starting to take off his makeup. “You don’t have to do that!” His voice was less scratchy now but didn’t hold the usual bubbly tone; that would surely return with sleep.

“You wouldn’t, and you’d complain about pimples in the morning.” Spencer scolded lightly, finishing his work before tossing the used wipes into the living room trash can. He then got up, gesturing for the other to follow. “Come on, bed time.”

Another pout made it’s way onto Pyotr’s face. “I don’t want to move!” He complained, laying an arm over his forehead dramatically. “You’re going to have to carry me!”

The squeak that Pyotr let out upon finding himself _actually_ being picked up brought a smirk to Spencer’s face. “As you wish, your highness.” The blonde teased and his partner’s arms came up to wrap around his neck, cheeks flushed brightly as he stared in awe at Spencer.

“Honestly, I fall more in love with you every second!” Pyotr grinned, eyes sparkling before he nuzzled into his partner’s shoulder. Spencer took them back to the bed, managing to not struggle too much with the boyfriend in his arms, before dumping him almost gracefully onto the bed. The second green hair hit the pillow in the familiar softness, he was boarding sleep.

“Pyotr, you’re still wearing your headphones.” All he got in response was light flailing and eyes that opened to small slits. With a fond roll of his eyes, Spencer reached out and started taking off the other’s accessories to put them on the nightstand. “You’re working so hard; you wouldn’t believe how proud I am of you.” His words were soft, not wanting to keep the other from sleep. The second the blonde was in bed though, Pyotr was in his space, limbs tangled together, and face pressed to the older man’s chest.

Pyotr’s only reply was a mumbled, incomprehensible mess, but Spencer didn’t mind.


End file.
